LOTM: Defenders P3/Transcript
(Alex and Erin are seen together with Jack and Craig) Jack: So, some party huh guys? Erin: It's definitely nice to have all of our friends in one place like this. Alex: Yeah. It's just like all the times before Alkorin was beaten. Erin: Oh yeah. Back when all we had to worry about were crazy brainwashers, blood thirsty Targhuls, criminal organizations, robots plotting to destroy humanity, and a insane pervert who like to kill people. Jack: DOn't…. Bring him up again. Erin: Yeah I know sorry. Craig: But hey, we've all had some good times haven't we? Alex: Yeah we sure have. Craig: And hey, I got to take down a villain during it all! Jack: *Rubs Craig's head* Yeah you did little bro. I honestly didn't think you'd make it as a hero, but you proved me wrong. I'm proud of you. Craig: Heh heh! Erin: Speaking of that villain: That villain you took down seems to be your friend/enemy. Alex: And you're still wearing the bandana she gave you. Craig: What can I say? It feels nice to wear! Alex: I can tell. Erin: Just wait till the news about Alkorin's defeat reaches the rest of the Omniverse. Alex: I wonder if mom and dad ever told they're friends from that other Multi-Universe about Alkorin's return. Erin: Good question. It would have been cool to see them. Alex: Yeah. I don't even think we've seen them in awhile. I think last time we did, I was sixteen and you were only fifteen. Erin: Yeah I remember that. Jack: Oh you met them huh? Erin: Yeah. I remember me and Alex seeing Cloe, who was pretty much dad's FIRST real friend. Alex: Yeah. Her psychic powers were something else. Hmm... Say didn't she and me have a friendly sparing match? Erin: You mean the one you lost? Alex: Don't remind me. Jack: Wait he lost? Erin: Oh big time! Alex: Hey I was 16 and still training! Erin: The worse part is she wasn't even using her full power. She's got this super form she called "Inner Peace". Craig: Inner Peace? Alex: Yeah she describes it as being "at peace with the life of the universe". Jack: That's... Interesting. Erin: But yeah Alex lost pretty badly against Cloe. She was pretty impressed with his psychic potential and his strength. Alex: Heh. I bet I could take her on in a fight. Jack: i'd pay to see that. Erin: Hmm... I think I fought someone to. Alex: Who was it again? Erin: I don't remember. I think it was one of those Akechi siblings I think. I don't remember which though. Alex: Hmm... Oh I think it was either the ice brother or the lighting sister. Erin: Hmm..... Y-Yeah yeah it was one of them. I didn't fight the fire brother cause... He scared me. Jack: You were scared of some dude that shot fire? Alex: Dad didn't exactly paint him as a calm and collected person from all those stories he told. Erin: I remember a story where the fire brother got SUPER pissed off fighting Alkorin, and transformed into a giant monster. Craig: Whoa no way! Erin: Yeah... He seemed a bit more mellow then dad described him when we met him but... still I didn't want take any chances. One thing that always did confuse me about him that day though. Alex: What? Erin: What was up with that construction worker hat he had on? Alex:.... I don't.... know. Jack: Hm, I thought I heard something about him owning a construction business somewhere in that Multiverse. Alex: That could be a good reason. Erin: Still it was kinda weird how he wore that when he wasn't working and just visiting us. Alex: That's true. *Smirks* You know I gotta say, I think that woman Jane really liked you. Erin: Jane? Wha- !! Oooooh... Alex: Yeah. Craig: Jane? Jack: You never heard of her Craig? Craig: Not really. I think I heard a little bit. Alex: Jane was once a thief and a criminal till she joined Cloe and the others. She had this cool power to shape shift. Craig: Whoa no way really?! Jack: Yeah. She was also very skilled with a knife. I think that knife was very important to her. Erin: Yeah but turns out she's gay. Jack:...... Craig: *Lip smack* Well. Alex: Is that a bad thing? Jack: Oh no! No not at all! Erin: Yeah its not a bad thing at all. And she was honestly SUPER nice and loyal. I remember dad telling us how pissed she was when they're friend Marion got kidnapped and face off against the kidnappers themselves. Craig: Whooooa. Erin: But the thing is: She TRULY does not care who she flirts with. I swear she hit on mom like 3 times. Alex: Oh yeah I remember that. I think she something like "Hey if you ever get tired of hanging out with frosty, I'll be there to keep you warm". Erin: Ugh... That sounded so wrong... Alex: And she's suppose to be in love with Cloe dad told us. Erin: Yeah but Cloe is married to Prince Daniel as I recall so can't really work out for her then. Jack: But she's a shape shifter huh? Sounds like her and Pearl would get along well. Erin: Hmm... That's an interesting thought. You think Jane would take Pearl on like a pupil? Alex: Hmm... Maybe, maybe. Erin: Yeah. Jack: Still though, I wanna hear more about that sparring match you had with Cloe. Alex: I really don't wanna talk about that. Erin: Hey don't be so bumped out bro. Sure you lost, badly. Like seriously, even with your super strength, that was easily one of the most one sided- Alex: *Growls* Erin:... But hey, you still remember what she told you after words right? Alex: *sigh* Yes. Erin: So come on, can you least tell them? Please? Alex:.... All right I guess I can tell them. Craig: ALL RIGHT! STORY TIME! Alex: Alright, so I like I said, this was a few years back... (The scene then begins to fade into a flashback of Alex and Erin back at home living with Seris and Ashley. Alex at age sixteen and Erin at fifteen are seen playing video games) Alex: Come on come on come on! Erin: Almost there! YES!! Alex: NO!! (The game is shown as a racing game as Erin is shown to have crossed the finish line first) Erin: I win again! Alex: Oh you gotta be kidding me! This is bull crap! Erin: No one likes a sore loser Alex! Alex: Oh I'm gonna make you look like a sore loser in a- (A knock is then heard at the door) Alex: Hm? (Ashley then enters the room) Ashley: Kids, I need you two to come out here. Erin: Why? Ashley: We've got visitors. Alex: Visitors? (The two siblings step out with they're mom) Erin: Whoa! Alex: No way! Ashley: Here they are Cloe! (A 26/27 year old Cloe Carter comes up) Cloe: Hello there Alexander, Erina. Erin: *Whispers* Dude its Cloe! Alex: *Whispers* I see that! Ashley: Sorry if they're a bit shy. I didn't exactly warn them about you coming. Alex: You knew? Ashley: Of course I did. Cloe: I told you mother I was planning a visit. Erin: Oh man wow its so great to see you! Alex: Yeah its so awesome that your here! Cloe: *Laughs* Yes its good to see you two again. My how you've grown I might add. Alex: Yep! Erin: Fifteen and sixteen ma'am! Cloe: *Pats they're head* And you both look like you are ready to take on your parents duties as heroes. (Alex and Erin smile at this) ???: You sure about that Cloe? Alex and Erin: ???? Cloe: *Looks up at the roof* Yes I'm sure Jane. (Alex and Erin are confused but look up at where Cloe is look to see an adult Jane Jones sitting up there) Alex and Erin: AHHH!!! Alex: What the heck?! Erin: How did she- Ashley: I didn't know you were coming Jane. Jane: *Jumps down* Wherever my Cloe goes, I go. She's under my personal protection after all. Cloe: Yeah sorry Ashley. Wherever I am, Jane will be close by. She's like my shadow at this point. It works out though when I need her for jobs. Jane: *Goes up to Alex and Erin* Hello kids. Alex: H-Hello. Erin: Jeez you could've given us a bit more warning. Alex: Yeah, you kinda gave us both heart attacks! Jane: Hey you kids wanna be heroes, you gotta be prepare for the unexpected. (Suddenly Jane vanishes) Erin: Huh?! Alex: W-Where did she go?! How did she- (Jane suddenly reappears behind them and grabs them both) Jane: GOT YA! Alex: AH! Erin: How?! Jane: I shape shifted into a tiny bug and snuck up behind you. You didn't even notice. Alex: Aww man! Jane: Hmm... Speaking of notice: Erin you're growing up aren't ya? Erin: Uh yeah. Alex: We both are. Jane: Yeah good for you Alex. But Erin. Hmm! Not bad for 15 years old. Erin: H-Huh? Jane: *Sighs* If only you were 10 years older.... Erin: *blushes* H-HUH!? Alex: Okay that's creepy! Erin: Yep! (Back at the present) Jack: Oh so THAT'S why you were so uncomfortable with her. Erin: Yeah... Thank god she was only joking. (Back to the flash back) Jane: *Pats Erin's and Alex's head* Nah I'm just messing with ya kiddos. My heart belongs to one woman. Ashley: Still could you NOT do that around my daughter please? Jane: I promise Ashley. Sorry. Ashley: Good. (Jane puts the two down) Alex: Well, that was weird. Erin: Definitely. Alex: At least she- (Alex and Erin both find Jane missing) Erin: Oh now what? Jane: *Meow* Alex: !!! (Jane is seen on Alex's shoulder as a cat) Jane: *Meow* Erin: *Gasp* GET OFF OF HIM!!! (Jane jumps away, goes over to Cloe and gets on her shoulder) Ashley: JANE!! Jane: Sorry. Alex:.... Erin: *Hugs Alex* Its okay bro! The cat is gone! Alex: It... It was... ON my shoulder.. Erin: Its okay... Its okay... Ashley: NEVER! Do that again Jane! Jane: Okay okay jeez! I'm sorry! *Hopes off Cloe and turns back to normal* Alex: *Pants* Okay... I'm okay. Erin; You sure? Alex: Yeah sis. Cloe: Sorry Alex, I forgot to tell her about your whole thing about cats. Jane: I didn't know I'm sorry... Ashley: *Sighs* Its okay. Just don't do it again. Alex: S-So mom. What brings Cloe over here anyway? Ashley: Well, she had a little offer for you Alex. Alex: An offer? Cloe: Yes. I understand you've been getting better and better with your psychic powers. Alex: Oh yeah! I'm able to do lots of cool things! Lift up objects, read minds and I can shoot beams from it! Erin: Awesome right! Cloe: Oh yes. Very awesome. That's right Alex I'd to officially challenge you, to a sparing match. Alex: W-Wha- Huh??? Erin: Excuse me?? Alex: Are uhhh, are you sure about that? Cloe: Oh positive. I want to see how far the son of one of my friends has come, and if he's got what it take to be the next generation of heroes. Jane: Its a real honor kid. Cloe's had her eye on ya for a while. Alex: Well um, I mean I'm honored but- Erin: Are you sure he's ready for that? Cloe: That's what I'm here to find out. You're free to refuse if you want. Alex: Oh no, I'll do it. Erin: Huh?? Alex: What? It's just a sparring match Erin. Erin: Yeah but Alex! Its Cloe Carter! You know what dad has said about her! She might be a greater psychic then mom! *To Ashley* No offense mom. Ashley: None taken. I've seen first hand how powerful Cloe can be. Alex: Still I wanna do this. This could be my first true step toward becoming a hero. Cloe: *Smiles* Good to hear. Follow me. (The group follows Cloe to the back yard. Ashley Erin and Jane hang out on the side while Cloe and Alex are seen facing off) Alex:..... Cloe: You ready Alex? Alex: Y-Yeah hold on, I'm just trying to ready myself is all. (Alex looks over at Erin who smiles and gives him a thumbs up) Alex: Well at least she's supporting me. Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts